


A Brave New Love

by Homosexual_Lime



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Starbomb, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Blood, Death, Drugs, Fighting, Fluff, Lost of mention of sex, Multi, Pretty messed up Utopian society, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexual_Lime/pseuds/Homosexual_Lime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the same as everyone else, you were made the way the other people were made, growing up in a bottle, your genes just the way they were suppose to be. Why question it? Nobody else is going to. You are happy, no matter what. Even if, even for a tiny second there is even a bit of sadness inside of you there is always soma. This life is, and will forever be better than the world once was. You know that. Or do you? Haven't you always felt that small part of your life is missing? Like you never felt true happiness? Who care how life seems better, even more in order, this is no way to live. This isn't freedom.  Future AU where things get messy, and you and the crew rebel like no other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brave New Love

**Author's Note:**

> The crew doesn't really show up in this chapter, and its pretty short. It's mostly just exposition. The next Chapter is when the ball gets rolling. I have plans for this story to get pretty intense, and you slowly learn more about the world they live in.

Stifling a sigh, you looked at your bottle of pills in your locker. You considered taking one, or two, or even just pouring the entire bottle into your mouth. These past days you had been feeling, well not happy. You were of course happy at times, but when you weren't happy, you could only assume it was something called stress. Something you only learn about once. Your hand twitched at your side. These feelings were new, and different, but they felt so real. It was addicting really.

“(Y/n)!” A voice yelled making you jump slightly. You turned towards the door to find your boss. “Ah, just taking some soma I see…” The man mumbled, walking towards you, his hands resting behind his back. You felt your face pale a bit. “I have noticed you being a little….” He stopped to look you up and down. “....tense lately.” He finished, offering you a small smirk. He quickly turned around, and started making his way back towards the door. “Well hurry up, you have been personally selected by me to teach a class today.” The door slammed shut behind you.

You suddenly felt cold, tugging your lab coat further on. Could he know what you have been doing these last few weeks. You shook your head. There was no way. The director was smart, but so are you. You looked at yourself in the mirror of your locker. Your hair was pulled out of your face in a neat bun, a white tie holding it up. Your red lips were pressed together in a thin line. You slowly reached for your white lab coat, then slipped it on over your grey dress. A color you truly detested, but you were required to wear. You then slammed your locker shut, leaving the bottle of soma on the top shelf, walking away.

\----

The classroom was completely quiet, the only noise was the ticking clock on the wall. You walked across the room, stopping in front of the desks full of kids, well newly made adults. You smiled lightly at everyone in the room. “Today we have a number of students, ranging from Deltas to Alphas, so i’m going to explain things as simply as I can.” you told the group snapping your fingers. After the noise to epsilons shuffled over to the board, one pulling down the projector screen, the other handing you the clicker. “Feel free to ask questions as needed.”

“To start off we are all currently seated in the London Hatchery and Conditioning Centre, the place where all of you, myself, and even our famous Director were made. “ you told everyone, then clicked on the button on the clicker, changing the slides. “Today I am going to explain the process by which we are made. To start of, humans are grown inside bottles, then conditioned to believe in certain moral truths. This conditioning, also known as “hypnopaedia” or “sleep-teaching,” instructs the citizens to believe in the value of society over the individual. Each person exists to serve the community. It’s their job to be consumers and workers, which in turn keeps the economy stable and strong. Buy lots of clothes. Use lots of transportation. Do your job.” you spoke, a video behind you repeating the tape used to condition humans.

  
A girl caught your eye, she was scribbling things down in a notebook placed in front of her. She noticed your gaze and stopped suddenly. “No no, I encourage you to take notes. When I was sitting in this very classroom, I wrote down everything I could, and look where I am now.” you said with a wink. The classroom laughed lightly. “To make the system run more smoothly, humans are divided into various castes…” you continued, clicking to the next slide. “..Alphas, Betas, Gammas, Deltas, and Epsilons. Each caste is distinguished by the color of it’s work clothes. In order of caste from lowest to highest, Epsilons dress in black, Deltas wear khaki, Gammas wear leaf green, Betas dress in mulberry, and Alphas wear grey. Body builds also vary between castes. For example Alphas are smart, tall, and muscular; Epsilons short, dumb, and ugly.”

Click

“We figured out that the best way to keep non-Alphas stupid is to give them dangerous substances while they’re still in the test tube. In this case, they use alcohol and oxygen deprivation. Also, the lower castes are grown in batches, so that 100 Epsilons are all exact copies of one another.” you finished, dropping the clicker in the lab coats pocket.

The doors to the classroom slid open suddenly, making a girl in the front, wearing a green shirt flinch slightly. A tall figure emerged from the hallway, and Epsilon following in pursuit, pushing a cart with test tubes on it. “Next, my friend, Ross, will be explaining the science behind everything.” You told the group stepping to the side.

He started his lecture with soma. Your hand twitched a bit, listening to Ross talk about the drug, a wide smile stretched across his features. “....you can drink it, eat it, sometimes the guards use it to calm down the epsilons when they have a freak out, by spraying them with it.” he explained, picking up a bottle. “With this wonderful substance, you can always be happy.” you flinched a bit at that word. Happy. It’s not real happiness.

You shoved your hands in your pockets, and started to walk out the room, offering Ross a smile, before stepping outside, making your. way to the bathroom “(y/n).” someone said from behind you. You stopped to turn around.

Once catching sight of the person, your eyes widened, your body froze, and your face paled. There standing in front of you was Mod. A world leader.

“I need to talk to you.”

 

\---

 

You pressed your hands against your knees, staring at the ground. The director stood beside you, his gaze burning into your side. Mod was seated at her desk, her hands folded together. Her blonde hair was soft and wavy, falling at her shoulders. Her lips were a bright red, the suited her pale face. She worse a red shirt. Red. Only worn by the alpha plus.

"(Y/n), The Director has told me a lot about you."  Mod said. The Director shifted lightly, you looked up to see a smirk on his face.  You clenched your fists together, and forced your gaze back to Mod. She smiled sweetly. "(Y/n) the director has told me you have been studying life without...." she stood up, walking towards the window, overlooking the giant city. "Without this." she finished. "I don't approve of this behavior, so I've decided to send you out."  

Suddenly all your fear subsided. "Out?" you asked, your eyes widening. "Out. I've decided to show you what a mess the world is. You'll stay in the village north of our city for one night and two days. You leave next week." she turned around facing you, her sweet smile replaced by straight face, but with mischievous glint in her eyes.  You didn't know how to feel. This is what you wanted. To see the world, see what it was before the walls were set up,  before the world state came to be. Yet you were scared. 

You were escorted out by the director. His hand was firmly grasped around your upper am, as he pulled you out of Mod's office. As yo got further away, his grasp softened. "You know I didn't want to do this to you (y/n)." he sighed pushing the button for the elevator. "I do hope you come back safely though." he pushed you into the elevator, then leaned in close to your ear. "I rather like you (y/n)." he then pulled away, and closed the door for the elevator, sending you down. The thought of that tall man in bed with you sent shivers down your spine. Not in a good way. You leaned against the wall of the elevator , folding your arms against your  cold body, and sighed. What a day.

 

\---

 

"(Y/n)!" Arin shouted, watching you walk out from the door of the elevator. An Epsilon beside him, waiting for you to leave so he could lift some boxes into the elevator. "Arin!" you exclaimed, running down the stairs towards the man, throwing your arms around his figure. He hugged you back tightly. "I thought for sure those dicks were going to send you away." he whispered softly into your ear. You pushed away from him. "Arin! We're out in public, you cant say things like that!" you scolded him in a whisper, looking around to make sure nobody overheard.  "You're right, sorry. " he shrugged. "Come on let's go get some lunch." he mumbled walking away.

You followed closely behind, your hands shoved into your lab coat pockets. You would have to stop by the Hatchery tomorrow to drop it off, because you weren't int he mood to go back to that place now. You took one hand out of your pocket, and undid the bow in your hair, letting your hair fall into your face. The pain in your head was now subsiding. 

As you followed Arin to the train, you observed him from behind. He was tall, and muscly.  The perfect build for a beta like himself. He wore black dress pants, and a purple button up shirt, tucked into them. His brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail. Many women, and men, thought of him as attractive, and often jumped at a chance to get into his pants. After all, everyone did belong to everyone, so he fair game. But each girl the jumped at him, was sadly turned down. No he never followed the rule. He believes there is only one women for him.

You two requested a private seat on the train, and with your aplha card they quickly found a place for you two. You two sat in your private crate, watching the city zoom past in the window. "You seem sad." Arin noted. you turned to find Arins taring at you. "Or stressed. Are you still doing that thing?" he asked arching an eyebrow. "Yes. You don't understand. These feelings, they feel real. The feel better than that fake happiness." you exclaimed pointing at an ad, which had a picture of soma on it. "You're right I don't understand." he sighed. "You know what I don't understand? Suzy." you stated simply. His eyes lit at the name. Suzy was Arin's soma. All he had to do is talk to her, and his mood lifts.  

"What's not to understand? she's perfect. Everything about her. From her dark hair, to her beautiful eyes. I love her." he sighed happily, staring dreamily out the window.  Love was an uncommon phrase to you. You had only heard Brian talk about it when he went off about his books. Arin had been saying it around you more and more. It left you at a loss for words. The word it's self was simple, meaningless, yet the meaning was something you could not comprehend. You had fucked plenty of people, and yet you had never felt the connection that Arin describes as "love". 

"They're sending me out." you told your friend. He turned to you, confusion spread across his face. "What?" he asked, leaning closer to you. "They're sending me to the closest village as punishment for my curiosity ." you said simply, a few strands of hair falling in front of your face. "Well be careful. I'be heard of people who don't come back from outside the city." Arin grabbed your hand. "No offense, but you aren't the best at not doing stupid things." 

You smiled at him, squeezing his hand in yours.

"Don't worry, I'll be back."

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Aldous Huxley's Brave New World


End file.
